


Is that so?

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Song: Ee? Aa sou ;; Tim Drake + Character of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that so?

They’d come to an understanding. It was something both of them had agreed upon easily. There was a need that was matched between the both of them. A need that stemmed from a presence having been lost, ripped away. They’d both lost something they couldn’t get back, each for their own reasons, and coping with the blatant hole in their lives wasn’t working out so well.

Tim remembered the hands in his hair, threatening to rip the strands from his head as he was forced to crane it backwards. He, Jason, had not believed him the first time he’d been so forward with his proposal. His words had been so relaxed, as if he was speaking of a simple business proposal. It seemed that he had been viewed as some kind of innocent child after all. Or maybe that he’d just never come after him for such a thing. The idea that he had never seen him coming must have bothered Jason some way, but in that moment it hardly mattered.

“I’m not looking for feelings here.” He’d assured. “There’s no sentimentality with this. That isn’t what either of us are looking for.” 

From the angle which he had been forced to speak from at the time, his voice had been rasping out. It was irritating, really, Jason acted so violently first without thinking. Just because he’d insisted that he was “fucking with him” — no, not yet, but he had the right idea. 

The man’s eyes had watched him for a long while as if deciding whether or not to trust him. At least, he leaned down to meet his lips and begin with their arrangement. He was eager, as if trying to learn how to breathe again right before his body just gave up and died. The current Robin met the former’s enthusiasm, grunting when the grip in his hair had tightened though it was nothing more than a turn-on this time. He was not treated gently, and if nothing else, that too was a relief for him. He was pushed and used with no fear of being broken.

Each time he was thrown into the wall, to the ground, over the desk in his room if Jason was being really impatient, just ready to start again so they could drown themselves in the feeling that had threatened to consume them before when it was refused to be met. They needed to feel satiated so they weren’t eaten up inside. It was a need, it was a distraction. 

What was a better distraction than the heat of skin on skin, sweat, blood, more pleasure with added speed. Reduced to a shaking, moaning, desperate mess. It was something they said they didn’t really want, not like that. It was a fear of falling into complacency without this very arrangement. They’d been teetering on the edge. Neither wanted to take that plunge. So they danced along the edge, slipping over the edge of a different kind as they worked through the peak of a building pleasure with each thrust that had no control, nothing being held back.

It was a quick addiction, something that came to haunt his dreams when he wasn’t indulging in it in a truer reality. The superficial feeling that made the electricity shoot to his very fingertips. This addiction, did it make him a whore? He’d asked a time or two, figuring Jason wouldn’t miss the chance to tell him if he was, nor would he try to spare his feelings, but no such thing happened. He was ignored, fingers just continuing on their path of slipping down his spine, making him arch and shiver. Each touch made him more impatient until he lowered himself onto the waiting, throbbing cock that had been pressing against his backside for an agonizing period of time. The gasping groan that shook from his throat sounded as he tilted his head back, feeling the hands on his hips, thumbs pressing into the bone Jason’s fingers spread to rest over the skin of his ass, clenching every now and again as nails made marks into the skin itself. 

There wasn’t a time where he wasn’t littered with marks from battle, and now, from a battle of a different kind. 

“You’re an idiot.” He never missed a chance to remind him, to call him on it. 

“You keep looking for people to run after you, to see if you’re worth it.”

The insults were drawn out, Jason’s voice somewhat breathy from the current rush that both of them were experiencing as he rode the man who continued with spouted insults while he, in turn, kept a rhythm and pressure while he stroked his hard-on.

“So why in the hell are you here of all places, baby bird.”

Speaking through the sounds of flesh slapping together, the moment in which the words were spoken didn’t change their effect as they rained down on him, biting at his body like acid, a few stabbing straight into the chest, surely the intended target. 

Neither of them said another word through the gasps, moans, and heavy breathing. Jason growled at Tim’s slowed pace, clearly at least half distracted from the words spoken a few moments before. Flipping the boy, he pinned him into the mattress and drove into him at the higher pace they’d set before after it had begun to slow. His hand moved in the same time, missing a count or two every now and again, though he had gotten into at least a decent instinct of an autopilot. 

Jason watched him, eyes sharp despite the lust and haze that was so clear within them. He was waiting to see that he was ready and that he was on the verge. At that moment, he so wanted to make it difficult for Jason, do anything he could as a kind of “payback” for the biting remarks. But with the little coherency he had, and Jason having learned all of his weaknesses by this point, he could do very little by the time the man saw his plans reflected in his eyes and moved closer, biting at a spot on his neck as he thrust into Tim and his hand jerked against his cock. The smaller male arched as he came, and Jason continued to slam into him, adding to the orgasm itself before he reached his own and rode it out.

They were both left to be nothing more than two panting messes. Nothing was said, and both of them laid on their respective sides of the bed as they collected themselves. There was nothing sweet or nice about any of it. They’d just been there for the feeling that often felt so unreal, and that had been clear from the start. Pure selfishness and self-satisfaction. So there was no reason to prepare himself.

“We’re done here.”


End file.
